This invention relates generally to connectors, more particularly, to flexible connectors for securing two pieces of plumbing.
There are a number of previously known connectors for securing to pieces of plumbing. Such connectors, are commonly used in many industries and include amputee fittings, and standard plumbing couplers.
One type of previously known connector comprises an elongated metal band which extends around a flexible hose positioned over a rigid tube. A worm drive or similar mechanism reduces the diameter of the metal band around the hose to conform the material into sealing contact with the rigid tube. This type of connector, known as a hose clamp, however, is not appropriate for connecting two pieces of rigid tubing such as stainless-steel.
Connectors commonly used in industry currently do not have a radial range of flexibility for connecting two pieces of rigid plumbing which have a typical tolerance in the range of 0.005 to 0.002 inches. This makes connection of the two pieces time-consuming and difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flexible connector for various types of plumbing, which can be quickly and easily employed while still providing an adequate seal.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a connector comprising an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve. The outer sleeve has an inner wall and a pair of juxtaposed slots. The inner sleeve has an outer surface with a first groove and a second groove defined therein. A sealing member is located in the first groove of the inner sleeve. The sealing member provides a continuous seal between the inner wall of the outer sleeve and the outer surface of the inner sleeve when the inner sleeve is mated within the outer sleeve. A retaining member is configured to engage the pair of juxtaposed slots, of the outer sleeve, and the second groove, of the inner sleeve, when the inner sleeve is mated with the outer sleeve. The retaining member restricts the longitudinal movement of the inner and outer sleeves in relation to one another.